desk notes
by maka eater evans
Summary: maka is a 15 year old girl who loves to read she is at the top of her classes but she has a hard time as school and now that her family has left her all alone. she isn't happy anywhere. so one day she writes help in the corner of her desk but she never knew that some one would read it and try to help her. please R/R
1. Chapter 1

Desk notes

by, a sad wish.

Maka ,a 15 year old girl the one who got strait As with all her teachers, could feel the hatred of her class mates all around her for the first time in months. _I got so use to it, I got use to living out side of the books, I got use to feeling happy, to thinking he really loved us. _She thought as she looked down in her math class. The teacher was talking about a new lesson for the class. But Maka being as smart as she was already knew it. The first week of school she read through all her text books. She new every word on every page of every text book she ever had. This gave Maka a bit of room to drift off in to thought when things got bad, which they always did. It was her dad again. 10 months ago her mother and father got together again. Her father started being like a great father again. They were the happiest family you could find with in a 100 mile mark. But last night... things turned around. Maka came home from the school pretty late, she was out helping some teachers, and when she got home she opened the door to find yelling, a new girl with cat ears, a fist, a finger, and then at last a mother that was no where to be found and a father never to return to the house. All that was left was some money, a house, and the shocked girl.

"Miss Albarn! Please answer me when I ask you for the answer to a problem." the teacher was standing right above Maka's desk.

"oh-" maka looked up at her very mad teacher. "sorry the answer is 138" she spoke as thought she knew what he was talking about. But like I said she was very smart.

"that- that is correct again Miss Albarn" the teacher said and went on with the lesson of the day.

Maka looked back down at her worn out desk in the front. Some one wrote "I was here" on it and some one else wrote " suck my dick" on another part of it. Maka took out her pen and wrote "Help" in the little corner of the desk in neat hand writing. She spent the rest of her time in that class going over it, over and over and over again till it looked like it would never be gone.

Soon the bell rang and maka got out of her seat and walked out the door like she always did. She could feel the stares from the other girls who never talked to her, only about the weird bookworm freak. Maka could feel them snicker about her pig-tails and her big boots and long jacket. They made fun of her small chest, and how she doesn't have a "real" life. They would tell her how she could never have a real life no mater how hard she tried and her life is as thick as the pages she is always reading. So maka walked out the door every day hearing this. She walked past a white heard boy every day who was coming in to the class room. She never noticed this till now.

The boy was a bit taller than her, he had blood red eye, and hear as white as a sheet of blank paper. Maka knew this boy though. They use to sit next to each other in science in 8th grade. And all through middle school they sat next to one another on the bus. His name was Soul Eater. At least that is what every one calls him and even the teachers call him Eater. His hear was always messy and from what maka could tell about him he never really cared what any one thought, so he never brushed it. He was also always nice to her. He never teased her.

Maka smiled at him when she walked past him out to the bike rack. She got on the bike and rode off home to start on her home work, look for a job, make diner, then go to bed so she could wake up for school to marrow.

The next day at school was almost like any other. She met up with her one friend, Tsubaki, at DWMA High School. She was the nicest girl there. She was one grade higher, and she had long black hear. She didn't talk much, but she spoke the most just with her kind smile. She was a tall Japanese girl. She is the only one who knows about maka's father hurting maka's mother and she was the only one who knew that maka was living at home alone right now.

"Hey Tsubaki! How are you doing?" maka greeted Tsubaki.

"Hey Maka-chan, I am doing pretty good. Who about you?" tsubaki smiled back as she walked maka to her first class.

"i am pretty good. You know with my mom and dad being gone and all. But I think I found a job. The school is looking for some one who can look after the books in the library after school and stuff. I am going to see Mr. Lord Death about getting the job after school today." maka jumped around till she got to her science class.

"well see you latter Maka-chan. Hope things work out well with the job" Tsubaki said good bye.

"thanks Tsubaki. Have a good day." maka left.

After hours of hearing teachers talk and girls pointing and teasing her, it was time to go to math class. She walked right in to Soul when she was walking in to the class room this time.

"oh I am so sorry Soul." maka fussed as she picked up her papers that she dropped when she walked in to Soul. "I am really sorry about that Soul. I should have been watching where I was going.

"no, no it is all my fault. I was day dreaming. I am sorry." he helped her pick up papers from the floor. "anyways it's nice seeing you maka. We haven't gotten a chance to talk to each other lately. I miss talking to you, Miss Maka Albarn." Soul gave her his shark tooth grin.

"ya I miss talking to you too." maka blushed as his red eyes found hers.

"here you go Maka" Soul handed her her papers "well I have to get to class. Maybe we can meet up after school some time Maka?" soul smiled to her. _She is so cute when she blushes, but I can't get over how her eyes are filled with sadness. _Soul thought as he made his way to his next class.

When Maka got to her desk she found a letter with her name on it. She opened it to find a hand written letter on it. As she read her eyes widened and she looked down on the desk to where she wrote help.


	2. Chapter 2

Desk notes

by, a sad wish.

Maka stared down at the small letter written in messy handwriting.

_dear miss beautiful,_

_how may i help you? for i don't even know what is bugging you. _

_but when i see into your eyes i know it is not from the girls that_

_call you named, that pull you hear, and try to make you in to a _

_monster._

_it is something more. _

_so how can i help you? _

Maka stared down at the letter in her hands. then slowly looked down at the letters on the desk next to her "help". There were only three, but every one of those letters made a carving into her heart. not just the old, run down, brown desk. H,for his, O , for own, W for world. just three letters to say "H.O.W".

"Hey Albarn," the voice was far too familiar. it was the voice of vicky. the most loved, meanest, and the prettiest girl in school. she had this thing for making sure she knew everything about everyone. " I heard that your daddy left you and your mother. and that he never loved any of you. and your mother must have felt the same for she i saw was on a plane. i don't know where she went. but i know she hated it here. i mean she never loved you enough to even bring you along. i guess everything's your fault if no one took you with them" she knew about it already. not even a week has gone by to try to just heal up her broken heart just a bit. she knew why i wear this jacket every day. she knew that this jacket was maka's mom's jacket. she knew that maka wanted to be just like her mother. so she took combat praktis at 6 per.

"Vick, please" Maka clenched her teeth and fist. it was the only thing she could do to stop herself from hitting Vicky. "Shut up!"

But Vicky didn't stop "Hey what's that in your hand?" Vicky didn't get to it in time before Maka slapped her in the face and stuffed the letter in her pocket and sat at her desk. now Vicky had a nice red cheek to got with her long red hair and black, tight, mini skirt with a pick too loose shirt with the words "pink" on it.

"Ok to start this lesson of- Vicky please have a seat." the teacher started the lesson and Vicky took her seat behind Maka.

_How should i reply to this letter. i can't just let it go. and how should I feel about this. I never ment or any one to read it. _maka for once slouched in her seat head wrapped around the tangled mess of her thoughts. she soon slowly picked up her pencil with her white gloved hand and took out a post-it note. handwriting neat and smooth stretched across the small yellow post-it. Soon it was done and every letter she put on it felt like one step to a smile. maka took the poster and stuck it under the desk, so it would be away from prying, evil, Vicky eyes.

once the Bell rang, like always at last per, Maka got up from her seat without saying a word to anyone. she walked out the door and again bumped into Soul in the hallway.

"Hey Maka where you going in such a hurry?" Soul stopped Maka.

"oh- um i need to go see mr. Lord Death about something." Maka sang.

"oh really i have to go over there too. why don't i come with you. I just have to get something from my math class and i have to talk to the teacher about something if you will wait for me?" Soul said pulling maka over to the classroom. "here just wait here 'tiny tits" he joked with her.

"MAKA-CHOP" maka herald one of her books that she grabbed out of nowhere at the boy in red jeans and a yellow and black jacket. "you better be fast Eater. i don't have forever." maka smiled. _is this smile real or fake i can't tell. and why am i being so nice to him he just called me tiny tits. how dare he say that. but then again he is one of the only nice people here. what ever i am just thinking too much. _

_ She is so cute when she is made to. but i think i like her when she smiles after words more. _Soul chuckled to himself as he danced into the classroom. "hey Teach, i am here for my next mission." soul looked at maka's desk and saw the little post-it under the desk. he put his hand under the desk without anyone seeing and grabbed the post-it. and put it in his pocket. _I will read Makas reply latter at home._ He thought to himself and got the papers from his math teacher.

"about damn time you got out of that room. i really don't have all day you know, Soul." Maka pouted and they started walking to Death's room. "Soul why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you have given me know reason to be mean to you. the only thing i have found bad about you are those dang "Maka-chops" you give out to everyone" Soul stuffed his hands into his pockets and slouched over. "and any ways you don't seem scared of me which is weird and i kinda like that about you." soul said looking up at the roof.

maka started blushing a it. they didn't talk the rest of the way to Death's room.

_Lord Deaths room

"Hi Hi, how may i help you Soul and Maka." Mr. Lord Death jumped around with his black robe and skull mask on. no one really knew what he looked like under it all. "Soul should i start with you? or Miss strait As." Death ask.

"why don't you start with Maka" Soul said.

"Okay then. what can i help you with miss Maka." Lord Death turned to the blond girl.

"oh well i was looking at the job offer i saw. the one about the library. i promise you i will come to work every day an-" maka was cut off but Lord Death's hand telling her to stop.

"Okay first off I know you need this job But why do you need it miss Albarn."

"Oh-well i just need it. I-i can't really tell you why. you just have to take my word that i really need this job." Maka begged.

Lord Death looked at Maka then at Soul. "Soul can you wait outside for a bit i need to talk to Miss Maka Albarn daughter of Spirit Albarn alone, if that is Okay with you?"

Soul's eyes widened and nodded as he ran out of the room. _wait maka is the daughter of the death scythe. i thought that it was just common last name. damn am i dumb. so Maka is the girl that i would hear Lord Death and the others talk about. the daughter of a meister and a death scythe. I wonder if it is true if her soul is something special. _Soul sat at the door. and read the note. and every word brought a tear to his eye, knowing now what his crush must be going through. it was a small post-it but Maka used every last bit of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul stared at the neat handwriting that was Maka's.

_I don't know how to tell you. but there are things that_

they don't tell you how to do. like living without a mother

or father around. or how to deal with a fight so big...

that the bruises you get from someone who you thought

loved you, will last forever. no one teaches you how to

heal after your father hits you and your mother. i have

learned that there is no book on fathers cheating.

there is no how to for a broken family. from monster.  
  
Soul looked up and wiped off the tears. Soul knew that maka did not have a happy family life, or that she did not have a good school life ever. He knew that her father left her and her mama but never knew that her papa would do anything like that. Soul sat there looking at the note. His mind went off into thought about how to help Maka.

Inside the Death's room maka was sitting in a chair talking to Lord Death about a job to get. she told him about what happened to her family and how she needed the money to pay of things like food and water. and how she didn't know where her parents are. and how she needed to pay bills for her mom while she was gone. The whole time she was doing this Lord Death nodded and thought to himself.

"well i am sorry Maka but i can't let you have this job. it just wouldn't be the right thing to do. you would never have enough money to pay for anything with this job but it just so happens that i have a better job for you." Lord Death said looking at Maka. "I know that you want to be like your mother but there is something you should know about her. I know her. she is one of my best meisters and she made you father in to my own death scythe. Maka do you know what a meister is?" Maka nodded her head eyes getting bigger and bigger.

"But but i thought they were just make believe. my mother and father when i was little would tell me all these stories of-" Maka was putting everything together. "of you and the kishin." so all those stories were REAL?" Maka asked.

"yep every last one. so the job i want you in is to be a meister. you would have hole new classes. and you would have to stay longer after school. but the pay for each soul you get is really nice. oh and i trust you already know a lot about fighting and also about souls?" Death said.

"yes Lord Death. my mother told me a lot about this." Maka smiled and nodded happily.

"ok very good. but i would like you to come in and see me after school every day. you have some gifts that you may not know about. You being half meister and weapon, and you can do something that only some meisters can do." Lord Death sounded very pleased with maka becoming a meister. "OK SOUL YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" Lord Death yelled to the Door.

"hey" Soul walked into the death room. his hands still stuffed in his pockets.

"Soul, Maka is going to be a new meister here. you are to help her i she needs helping. ok?" Lord Death looked at the two of them. "Maka you can go if you like. oh any there is going to be a party tonight for all meisters and weapons. you can come if you like Maka" Maka nodded and walked out to the room. " okay now then Soul what do you need help with.

"hey Lord Death I got another soul last night. but i would like to get a Meister if that is ok. i just made it out of that one on my own and that was an EASY one. i have only gotten 2 soul ever. so i was wondering if you could help me find someone." Soul looked up at Lord Death and tried to beg. it didn't work.

"I'm sorry soul but i can't help you there you have to ask someone yourself or wait to be asked." Lord Death hopped a Way.

Maka walked to the Bikes at the other end of the school. I can't believe i am going to be a meister. this is so cool. I wonder what weapon I will get. I hope it's a scythe. Maka smiled to herself.

"Hey Maka wait up!" Soul run up behind her and grabbed her wrist so that she would wait for him to catch his breath. "what are you doing today?" soul looked at her in the eyes. as he stood up straight.

"oh i don't believe i am doing anything. i was just going home to get started on homework." Maka said as soul grabbed her hand and took her off.

"well now you are doing something. you are coming over to my place for a bit." soul ran Maka off to his motorcycle.


End file.
